This invention relates to resilient cushioning corner protectors and more particular, to corner protectors adapted for use with second structures for protecting either the structure from damage during shipping or for protecting children and adults against injury occasioned by contact with the corners of the structure.
The prior art reveals a number of corner protectors intended both to protector furniture, for example, during shipment, or to protect children and adults against injuries occasioned by accidental contact with the corners of various structures found in the home. While these prior art devices work for their intended purposes, their designs have been deficient from at least two aspects. First, if they offer large areas of cushion protection, in the way of an air pocket between the structure and the protector, they are inefficiently attached to the structure and may come loose during use. Second, where adequate attachment provisions are provided in the protector design, the air cushion effect of the design is severely handicapped.
My invention overcomes these prior art handicaps by providing a protector structure which provides a large air pocket area between the protector and the structure with which it is used. The air pocket extends along the top surface, the side surfaces and edges defined by those surfaces of the second structure. Attachment is provided within the air pocket in a manner that minimizes the reduction of air pocket protection, yet ensures satisfactory attachment over the life of the protector.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a simple, inexpensive, one piece corner protector adapted for installation on exposed corners of a second structure to protect against injury caused by contact with those corners.
Another object of this invention is to provide a corner protector readily mountable over exposed corners and areas of a second structure without risk of defacing or damaging the second structure.
Another object of this invention is to provide a corner protector which is removably mounted to a second structure, removal of the protector being accomplished easily when the protector is no longer required.
Another object of this invention is to provide a corner protector utilizing broad air pocket coverage along the exposed corner of a second structure to increase the resiliency and cushioning effect of the protector.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the foregoing description and accompanying drawings.